The Downfall of Severus Snape
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Spoliers 4 HBP! I always knew a student would be the down fall of Severus Snape! Dumbledore had once said but he never lived to see which one it was. In loving memory of two of the greatest teachers and headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen!
1. Severus Snape

The Downfall of Severus Snape

Summary: "I always knew a student would be the down fall of Severus Snape!" Dumbledore had once said but he never lived to see which one it was. The war with Voldemort is here and when the heroes set out to stop him one is captured by none other than Severus Snape!

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter isn't mine! Cry!

A/N: I hope that every one enjoys my story!

Chapter 1 Severus Snape

Severus Snape was a brilliant person though not very good looking. He is thin with swallow skin and greasy, black, shoulder-length hair. He has a hooked nose, crooked yellowing teeth, and cold empty black eyes. He is always dressed in black and speaks in a low, icy voice. Obsession with the dark arts caused him to join Voldemort as a death eater. He is a Slytherin through and through, only helping other Slytherins and death eaters. He is cunning, determined, and resourceful all traits that a Slytherin should have. He is known mainly as the 'Greasy Git' or 'Overgrown Bat'.

Little is know about him. His child hood is a mystery though it probably wasn't great. His years at Hogwarts as a student were filled with humiliation as he wasn't very popular and torture from his fellow classmates. After Hogwarts he joined the Dark Lord most likely to get revenge on any one he felt had done wrong to him. For some reason unknown though he left Voldemort to come to Hogwarts to teach or so it seemed because fifteen years later he left after murdering the Head master. Where is he now? With the Dark Lord and death eaters causing chaos in the wizarding and muggle world alike. Making war against the Order of Phoenix and one Harry Potter who is determined to stop Voldemort and return peace to the worlds of muggle and wizard.

Severus Snape didn't want this to happen because he had already had a second chance, who would give him a third?

A/N: Short and pointless it seems but then again things are not always as they seem!


	2. The Order of Phoenix's Plan

The Downfall of Severus Snape

Summary: "I always knew a student would be the down fall of Severus Snape!" Dumbledore had once said but he never lived to see which one it was. The war with Voldemort is here and when the heroes set out to stop him one is captured by none other than Severus Snape!

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter isn't mine! Cry!

A/N: Hope you like!

Chapter 2 The Order of Phoenix's Plan

"Every one listen!" Shouted Harry Potter over the talking of the Order.

The Order of Phoenix had gotten larger since Voldemort had shown himself and Dumbledore had died. It now included many former Hogwarts students that hadn't been allowed to join when Dumbledore was alive, including: Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Susan Bones. Others that joined included: Fudge(though many protested this) and Rita Skeeter(to Hermione's displeasure).

"We need to come up with a plan on how Harry is going to get the next Horcrux, out of Snape's grip!" Hermione said to the now quiet crowd of people. It was confirmed that Snape was the keeper of the Hufflepuff cup and that he was moving it to the new hiding place of it after the last place was discovered.

"I say, we catch him when they transport it. A group can get him when his guard is down." Ginny said.

"The question is, where is it being transported to?" Harry said, thinking out loud.

"Some where you least expect it to be." Luna said dreamily.

"Well, where is that?" Tonks said, it was common knowledge that Tonks didn't see eye to eye with Luna, especially when she talked in her dreamy voice.

"Some place Voldemort has been before." Harry said, thinking out loud. "A place he knows and is not obvious."

"The orphanage!" McGonagall said as she looked at Harry. McGonagall had taken over the Order after Dumbledore had died, though many thought it should have been Harry he didn't want another responsibility on his plate.

"It's so obvious that just might be it." Fudge said looking around at everyone. No one every wanted to agree with him but he was right.

"Then well stack it out!" Said Hermione looking at her three closes friends who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Harry said looking at the Order members. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Remus and I will steak out the Orphanage, tomorrow night, and lets hope we're not wrong for otherwise it will be out of are grip."

"Why that group though?" Fudge asked. He had a way of asking questions that sounded so stupid.

"I trust them with my life!" Harry said, glaring at Fudge.

Then it's decided!" McGonagall said loudly before a fight broke out. "Then I will talk further with you six and the rest of you know your jobs, do them!" And with that the meeting ended and another began with the seven.

A/N: Short I know but I promise the chapters will get longer! Review!


	3. The Staked Out Orphanage

The Downfall of Severus Snape

Summary: "I always knew a student would be the down fall of Severus Snape!" Dumbledore had once said but he never lived to see which one it was. The war with Voldemort is here and when the heroes set out to stop him one is captured by none other than Severus Snape!

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter isn't mine! Cry!

A/N: Thanxs to the one fan thatreviewed!

To XORyn14kleOX: Thanxs for the priasing!

Chapter 3 The Staked Out Orphanage

"Send Severus Snape in!" A hissing voice said from the depths of a large chair before a fire.

"Yes, Milord" Wormtail said as he scurried off to fetch his fellow death eater.

A moment later Snape was walking into the room looking anger. "You called, milord!" He said with a deep bow.

"I'm trusting you Severus with my life, literally. You will not fail me or you will not live to see another day!" Voldemort said as he stood and went to the mantel. There he picked up a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles and a badger engraved upon it. "I am trusting you to take this to the orphanage. There hide it in the basement and use the enchantments I showed you. It will be our temporary storage until I can rehide it else where. Don't be seen and don't let this leave your hands!"

Severus accepted the cup and bowed deeply before setting off.

Ginny was crouched in a bush in front of a half fallen building that was once a orphanage. She was being look out watching for Snape and was to use the old D.A. coin to tell Harry who was waiting inside the house with the others.

It was just getting dark outside when Ginny heard footsteps up to the house. She peered out to see a hooded figure walking up the walk to the building. She pulled the coin out and gave Harry the signal.

The hooded figure walked up the steps and open the door to the house. He walked in and the door closed. He was in the hands of the others, their plan was going well.

Ginny got out of the bush, walked over to a large tree that hung over the walk and climbed into it. She was the last hope to get the cup if he tried to run. They had anti-apparaition spells put on the place so he would have to be to run off the grounds to disapparaite.

Ginny felt the coin grow hot then ice cold, something was not going as planned at all.

Snape came through the door into a large hall that was in terrible shape. It was empty except a large table that held a telephone that was covered in ages of dirt. Two steps he took into the room before he heard a noise of movement. He pulled out his wand, most likely a rat but you can never be to cautious. He was making his way down the hall looking for the stair to the basement when he heard a sound of movement again.

A shadow moved across him and he turned to see none other than Harry Potter holding his wand in Snape's face. Four others moved out of there hiding places and surrounded him.

"Hand over the cup, Snape! Or do you want me to call you Sir!" Harry said the last part sarcastically.

Snape was at a lost for words how had they lured him into their tarp. His face must have shown this because a large smile came onto Harry's face. "There's no way out! Hand over the cup!"

"I'll die first!" Snape said viciously.

"I can arrange that!" Harry said his anger rising from all those times Snape had wronged him.

"I don't think you will!" Snape said moving back towards Hermione who stood behind him.

"You sound scarred! Where's your Lord when you need to hide in his shadow?" Harry said looking at Snape trying to keep his temper in check.

"Snape had over the cup! It's five to one!" Remus said.

Remus got his wish for Snape dropped the cup, Tonks grabbed it and Snape grabbed Hermione. It all took two seconds. Hermione had Snape's arm around her neck and wand pointed at her face. Her wand on the ground under Snape's foot. Tonks held the cup close to her knowing that she would not be holding it long. Ron had put his hand in his pocket touching a coin with his wand, giving Ginny the signal that the plan was falling apart. Remus and Harry backed away from Snape not wanting him to hurt Hermione.

A/N: Sounds like there's going to be trouble huh? A little cliff hanger out there for my fans.


	4. Captured

The Downfall of Severus Snape

Summary: "I always knew a student would be the down fall of Severus Snape!" Dumbledore had once said but he never lived to see which one it was. The war with Voldemort is here and when the heroes set out to stop him one is captured by none other than Severus Snape!

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter isn't mine! Cry!

A/N: For once I have nothing to say!

Chapter 4 Captured

Ginny was out of the tree and into the house in a moment only to find the group backed away from Snape who had a hold of Hermione.

"Hand the cup here and Granger won't die!" Snape was saying.

"Don't give it to him! Just Run!" Hermione was yelling.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed coming to the front of the group.

"We have the cup, Harry, we have to go!" Remus said, his voice sounding icy.

"We can't-" Harry started.

"We have to!" Tonks said.

Hermione looked at the group and smiled. "Go! Take the Cup! Leave!" She said the smile still on her face. "Snape won't kill me if you run-"

"Shut up! Granger!" Snape said.

Hermione just smiled and continued. "I know where you would go!"

Tonks was the first out the door with the cup held close, followed by Ginny and Ron all where running at top speed. They had all agreed before they got here, if someone got the cup they had to run and leave the others behind. Remus grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him behind him. "Let her go! You've lost the cup! There is no way you can win! Snape you know you've lost." Remus said as he and Snape stared at each other.

"You think there not a way I can still win!" Snape said putting his free hand in his pocket and pulling out a broken quill. He placed it against Hermione and held on to it. "One, two, three!" He said clearly and as the last word came he was gone taking Hermione with him. This wasn't covered in the plan, that was for sure.

Remus and Harry left in a mad dash out the door to the road, where they disapparaited to headquarters!

A/N: Things don't look good for Hermione do they! Another cliff hanger, my fans must hate me! Review!


End file.
